A rainy day
by 3sisters
Summary: Lorelei and Rory look forward to a calm day at home with tke out and a movie but things never stay at just that, at least not in Stars Hollow. [Oneshot][by emelie and deanne]


A/N; this one-shot was written by two writers, Emelie and De-anne. Our first try at GG fiction so we would love reviews. It doesn't really have a timeline or anything, just some fun to make you smile hopefully…

**A rainy day**

It was a day like any other, well apart from the fact that it was raining and all habitants of Stars Hollow was forced to stay inside.

Lorelei and Rory Gilmore had decided to order take in, as per usual and watch some TV

"It's starting" Lorelei called from the living room, her voice filled with anticipation.

"It's a DVD, it doesn't start until you press that little button that says play" her daughter called back from the kitchen where she was getting food.

"Well I pressed it" Lorelei answered and sunk back in the couch watching the screen.

Rory came into the room with the food, realizing she still didn't know what they were watching. "So what are we watching this time?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's" Lorelei answered with a big smile but the smile faded as she met her daughter's eyes. "What, I like old movies."

"I didn't say anything" Rory laughed and dug into one of the containers with Chinese food.

The opening credits started to role and her smile returned, but there was an unfortunate knock at the door.

"Rory, what do we do"

"We answer the door"

"But what about the movie"

"We can pause the movie" Rory answered as she looked at her mother to get up.

"You go" Lorelei said grumpily as she folded her arms over her chest. "And pausing the movie is a real crime; they convict you in some states you know."

"Sure they do" Rory laughed and got up to see who was at the door.

"Hey Rory" Luke said when she opened the door.

"Hey Luke, you looking for mum?"

"Yeah, is she here?"

"Yeah she is here but I don't know how much luck you'll have, we just got out the movie and the Chinese"

"Oh I see" Luke laughed but did take the chance and got inside.

"Hi Lorelei" he said as he entered the living room with Rory close behind.

"Shh...This is my favorite part" the brunette replied with her eyes on the TV.

"Every part is your favorite part" Rory joked as she went back to her food.

"So not true" Lorelei mumbled even if she knew her daughter might have a point.

"So what are we watching" Luke said regretting asking as soon as he did

"Breakfast at Tiffany's" Lorelei answered. "So sit down or go away. We don't have time to chat when Audrey Hepburn is looking for her shoes..."

"Very gorgeous shoes might I add" Rory added making Luke roll his eyes slightly but he did sit down looking very hungry at the buckets with food.

--

The movie ended and they all began to clean up, well actually Luke and Rory cleaned up while Lorelei rambled

"Rory can we have a day like that some day?" Lorelei asked.

"A day like what?"

"You know like in the movie. To do things we never done before. Like how come we never been in a helicopter...or held a snake...or..."

"How about we put that in the maybe pile of things to do" Rory suggested.

"That piles big enough; I want to have a day, before you go back to Yale."

"Fine we can have a day" Rory said hoping it would shut her mother up for just a second or two.

And it did work as Lorelei was quiet all the time until she realized both Rory and Luke had left the room in their way of cleaning. she followed them out into the kitchen where she found them throwing the food containers out.

"Can I have a cat?"

"What? why?" Rory asked. "You already have a dog."

"A dog is not a cat" Lorelei answered. "Plus I would be just like Audrey if I had one."

"Audrey" Luke asked confused.

"Like in the movie" Lorelei said as if it was obvious.

"But aren't you allergic" Luke said worried.

"Like that would stop my mother." said Rory as if were just as obvious

"So what do you ladies feel like doing?" Luke asked trying to get away from the cat subject.

"Apparently you feel like ignoring me" Lorelei answered.

"We're just...thinking the cat idea through" Rory answered, trying to make it sound like she thought it was a good idea.

"Really me too, I'm getting one and I'm going to call it Ralphy and its going to be pretty and soft and pretty and she'll love me and never run away and ill feed her and walk her and share ice-cream with her and eat a plate of spaghetti with her until we eat one strand and our noses touch like in the movie and then she'll push the meatball and then ill push it and then shell push it again and then I'll think about eating it and then see its covered in cat hair and screw my nose up at it and ten it will hate me and love Rory . I don't think I want a cat any more."

"Then that's solved" Luke said happily.

"You know maybe we should get some animal without fur..." Lorelei continued.

"Like a naked cat?" Luke questioned still very confused, then again eh was always confused with Lorelei.

"How about we find something to do" Rory suggested to get the talk away from animals and furry meatballs.

"How about I get the bop it?"

"Seriously?" Luke groaned.

"It will be fun" Lorelei said with a smile. "I might even let you win one."'

"Really?"

"I said maybe" Lorelei teased as she hurried out of the room to find Rory and the game.

"One day I will realize just how weird this all is" Luke mumbled to himself as he followed.

"Okay who plays first?" Rory asked with resulted in Lorelei's hand flying up in the air.

"Ok, who do you want to play, me Luke or your mother?" Rory said knowing her mother hadn't seen Emily Gilmore walk in the door"

"My mother?" Lorelei asked with a laugh. "She couldn't beat me in bop it if her life depended on it."

"You mind putting that to the test" Emily asked with a smug smile on her face as she walked into the room. She gave her granddaughter a hug and leaned down to whisper in Rory's ear. "What on earth is a bop it?"

"Have a go grandma, mum will show you, wont you mum?"

"Maybe she should watch us play first?"

"Okay, come on Rory" Lorelei said and grabbed one side of the toy while her daughter took the other. They locked eyes, showing this was not just a game for them.

"That looks a bit silly...and dangerous" Emily said to Luke as the other two began the game.

"You have no idea" Luke laughed.

"Emily's face went from shocked to horrified as she watched.

"Why would anyone demean themselves to play this game" Emily asked when the game finished. Lorelei had won.

"You're just afraid you'll loose mum"

"Am not" The oldest woman answered. She took her jacket off and handed it to Luke. "Mind holding this while I kick my daughter's behind in this game?"

"Uh sure" Luke said with the same look Rory had

Emily too place opposite Lorelei on the game and placed her feet wide to be able to stand securely on the floor. She tightened her grip and looked at her daughter trying not to thin about what in deed she was about to do.

"Ready mum" Lorelei said ready for the go signal.

"Sure" Emily said. "And no one ever mentions this. I mean it, this never leaves this room" she said sternly.

"Whatever you say mum" she said smiling

"Ready?" Rory asked and the two ladies nodded. "Ready, set...go!" she said and the game started.

"Now this is scary" Luke said as he watched the game.

"Tell me about it. I hope no one gets hurt" Rory said.

"Someone's going to be upset when they loose, who do you think it will be?"

"You know I always say mum but that look in grandma's eyes...she is mad."

"Yeah..." Luke started but was cut off as the game had now turned a bit heated and Lorelei knocked down a plant from the table.

"Mum" Rory said.

"Oh come on it was dead already anyway."

"I can't look," Rory said walking out into the kitchen.

"I can," Luke said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hah!" Lorelei laughed as she got another point but fell quiet as her mother did 2 in a row. "Aren't there any time-outs in this game?"

"No" Luke laughed as he saw his girlfriend being beaten by her mother.

"Luke is anyone dead yet" Rory yelled

"No" he yelled back. "Your mum is about to though" he laughed as Rory peeked out and ducked away as Emily choose that time to kick off her high heels to get a better chance in the game.

"Are you tired yet mum" Lorelei asked

"Not at all, you"

"Not even close" Lorelei lied. "Oh hey look there, Mr. President how nice of you to stop by."

"Like I would fall for that" Emily laughed and got another point.

"Rory did last week" Lorelei muttered as she managed to get herself one more point.

"Oh look it's the backseat boys."

"The who?" Emily asked but her voice died out. "Oh darling what are you doing here?" she asked and Lorelei lost her focus as she looked around.

"Grandpa's here?" Rory asked as she looked out form the kitchen.

"No she's just a cheater" Lorelei asked as Emily smiled with the game in her hand.

"You're just mad you lost."

"Rory it's safe to come back now and guess who won?"

"Congrats mum, right"

"Guess again" Emily smiled widely as she got her shoes back on.

"She cheated" Lorelei shot back.

"She started it" Emily stated.

"Big surprise there" Rory laughed.

"So who wants ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream is not going to make me feel better Rory" Lorelei said which made Rory laugh. "Fine but I want a rematch."

"Sure, we can play when we get back" Rory said.

"I like to stop when I am on top" Emily said.

"Yeah, you are playing again unless you want everyone we know find out you played bop it" Lorelei smiled.

"Ok ok, let's go" said Luke.

They all started to gather their things, put on their jackets and then the tree waited by the door as Lorelei went on a search for her lost shoe which she found under the couch along with a million other things she didn't even remember she had.

"Okay I'm ready" Lorelei said.

"Great then lets go" Luke opened the dor and led everyone outside.

"I must go, your father wants me to meet him at the house before my dar meeting."

"Hey mum, why dont you take the bop it with you to the meeting?"

"Very funny Lorelei" Emily said and gave Rory a hug before she hurried out through the rain to her car.

--

So that's it, hope you liked it :)


End file.
